Protective
by Imjustafan4077
Summary: Beast Boy doesn't understand why he is so protective of Raven,Sure he's mildly protective of everyone on the team but why does the beast care about the safety of Raven and no one else?
1. Chapter 1 rewrite

**Thank you to the reviewer that told me to fix it I believe I fixed it this time not sure why it put all that other stuff in but hopefully I fixed it :D**

Beast boy's P.O.V

After we had defeated Arsenal I watched as the dark haired empath walked off into her room.I sighed before following her path into my own room, I crashed down on my bed just waiting, normally I wouldn't be able to stay still but after the defeat of Trigon I had become less energetic , Cyborg has on multiple occasions thought I was depressed, which I ignored and continued to act more 'tame'.

Slowly I lifted myself off the bed and looked at the clock 6:30,it had been an hour I guess, time for dinner.I changed out of my purple and black uniform and exchanged it for a tee-shirt and ripped jeans and walked out of the room only to crash into Raven when she came storming out of her room.

We ended up on the floor with her on top of me, instinctively I wrapped my arm around her waist though it took me a second to actually process what happened before Raven sprang up and continued on her way to the kitchen.I looked around for a moment to make sure no one saw what just happened to save ourselves from the jokes from Robin and Cyborg and continued on my way to the kitchen.

Raven's P.O.V

My thoughts were such a mess, normally I knew how to sort them but I just couldn't sucked.I kept trying to untangle the mess but was getting nowhere.

After I had crashed into Beast boy I had to get out of there cause he just added more to the never ending thought I entered the kitchen I saw Cyborg at the stove cooking what smelled like burgers and Star and Robin were sitting at the table so close together I thought they would combine if they got any closer.

"Hey Raven I'm cooking burgers you want one?"

"Sure Cyborg" I answer before grabbing a pot and filling it with water

A few moments later Beastboy walks in and sits, ironically as far away from Robin and Star as possible.I tried not to laugh when I sat at the table with my tea and watched Beast boy watch the couple carefully like he was waiting for them to jump up and eat him.

Beastboy's P.O.V (Sorry for all the POV switching)

Just as the burgers were finished (Or in my case tofu burgers)The alarm went off and we all sprang into action.

"It's Red X everyone!" Robin shouted on our way to the garage.

We sat in silence while we drove to the I couldn't take it "Don't you guys find it odd that Red X used to be Robin?"

I saw Star gasp and Cy stared at me through the rearview mirror while Raven looked unfazed, Robin just looked people thought it was Robin when Red X turned evil—well evil-er only reason Red X was even created was to get closer to Slade(which he informed us later) but I guess someone thought it was a good plan to take advantage of this to become the villain.

Soon enough we reached the bank, though it wasn't the normal robber X was standing in front of the bank with a bag of money but he seemed to be waiting for Scrambled out of the car Star and Raven took flight both were ready to fire.

"What do you want Red X" I shouted

"Oh nothing much just to kill you all but what else is new" he stated sarcastically

Robin stood in front of us with his staff ready "You could have been gone in a matter of minuets were you waiting here for us"

I watched him carefully last time he shot a red X over Raven's face and it took a week for me to get the red out of my hair when he shot me with one.

Red X looked at each of us individually before he landed on Raven."Ah my favorite Empath!"

Which in response ended up on the floor barley missing a ball of black energy.

He smiled "Still feisty I see"

I had a sudden urge to rip his head off for the way he was talking to Raven.I knew she had this under control but I couldn't stop my protective instincts.I never understood his thing for Raven, I mean he never speaks to her and she's always trying to kill him, but I mean whatever.

I watched multiple balls of black energy shoot directly at the villain.I vaguely heard Robin yell before I changed into a cheetah and chased the villain down and pounced I dragged my claws against his chest creating a bloody X across he wasn't there, I could still feel him under me but he must have an invisibility thing.

So I kept scratching until I hit the source of invisibility, he didn't even look human anymore his face was badly scratched along with the rest of his body, that didn't stop me, now the beast was in control and I couldn't stop.

I felt a hand grab me and turn my head and even though the beast was in control I knew who it was, always calmed me when the beast gained control like that, she was also the only one who was brave enough to approach the beast, even Terra wouldn't go near him.

But Raven was in no way Terra  
-

 **Well guys how do you like it?Should I continue with it?**

 **Also thanks to one of my friends Whitney for telling me that it's a good idea to post this as a story :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Oops

**HI!I did it,I made another chapter!Also after re-reading the first chapter I severely apologise for the spelling and stuff,when I copy and paste stuff from google docs to fanfiction random pieces disappear so now I just type it directly onto here**

* * *

 **Raven's POV**

I don't know why I thought I could tame the beast inside Garfield,I mean it worked but still,if it hadn't it would've ended very badly for not only me but the others.

But seeing the boy I grew up with suddenly change into the beast reminded me of the demon half of myself I keep locked away...

When the demon comes out I regret everything I do afterwards and I _couldn't_ let that happen to him.

Slowly the beast morphed back into the adorable boy I knew...

wait,what?Adorable?Where'd that come from?

Happy must've let Passion out...

"Friend Beast Boy, are you the alright?" I hear Starfire say.

Her voice seems so far away when i'm looking into Garfield's eyes...

 _Really Raven, that was so corny_ I heard Anger say but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Yeah Star, i'm fine" Beast Boy said timidly while looking at me.

I stood and offered him a hand,which he stared awkwardly at for a couple seconds before taking it and hauling himself up.I looked around the makeshift battlefield and saw Red X being loaded into an ambulance,Robin was checking on the citizens,Starfire was looking at us with an odd expression and Cyborg was smirking off to the side.I glared at the half-cybernetic man with what I hoped were daggers sharp enough to kill.

"Rae?"

"Yes Beast Boy?" I asked

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Beast Boy, but what the heck is Red X's obsession with me? Frankly it's more than creepy" I stated casually.

* * *

 **Beast Boy's POV**

After coming to my senses I saw that Rae had a distant look in her eyes.

"Rae?" I asked hoping she would respond.

"Yes Beast Boy?" She answered

I sighed in relief "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Beast Boy,but what the heck is Red X's obsession with me? Frankly it's more than creepy" She answered.

I held back a laugh,glad since the end of Trigon Raven had taken to saying jokes at the worst times."Rae I think he has a crush on you" I smirk.

She crinkles he nose adorably in response.

"So guys are we gonna head back to the tower or what" Cyborg interrupted.

I glance back and nod,now realizing we'd been jut standing around for about ten minutes just talking,I walked towards the T-car,Raven following get in,Star sitting in the back between Raven and I,Robin in the passenger seat,I watched as the city's landscape rushed past the windows as we made our way to the tower, thanks to the advanced technology of the vehicle the time it took was cut in half.

I glance at Raven once...okay fine more than once...during the trip home worried that the beast might've done something.

 _ **You know I wouldn't**_

 _Yea, well, you said you wouldn't interfere with the fight either so_

 ** _Raven was in danger_**

 _You can't do that! What if you had hurt the team?!_

I heard the beast huff, giving me the cold shoulder,on the one hand his concerns weren't unfounded,but on the other he could've hurt someone, I mean look what he did to Red X.

"Beast Boy?" Someone asked,in the time that I argued with the beast, we had gotten to the tower.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You've been sitting in the car for awhile now, dinners ready" Someone (whom I now noticed was Robin) said.

I climbed out of the car quickly and answered the Boy Wonder "Thanks Robin,I must've gotten lost in thought"

He nodded and gave me an odd look before he let the garage, I followed a moment later taking the familiar path to the common room when I saw nobody I walked through the door into the kitchen,immediately I saw Cyborg making what seemed to be burgers and asked "I don't suppose your making tofu burgers for me too Cy?"

He turned to me looking offended at the very notion "Of course I am,how dare you underestimate me,even if they are an abomination of a food,I make the best tofu things!"He exclaimed

I rolled my eyes and sat at the table next to Raven nose almost glued to the book in front of her, Robin and Starfire were 'missing' and Cryborg was looking through something as he waited for the bugers to finish,Now normally I would ask where Robin and Star were but since they officially got together they disappear to go have 'fun' and since those two are gone currently, I had nothing to do and no one to talk to.

So I looked at the empath next to me "Hey Rae whatcha readin'?"

She looked startled that someone had talked to her while she was immersed in a book "Uh,it's about spirit bonds"

I looked at her quizzically, she immediately picked up on my confusion and explained "Since our souls never truly go, some bond to each other before they're reincarnated and that bond last through all lifetimes after and pulls their souls together over and over,setting up events in advance to do that."

I raise my eyebrows "So...Soulmates then?"

"I guess you could call it that, usually if they don't end up together they find each other again in the spirit world between lives" She says flipping the page.

"So...all of our souls could've been friends before us and that's why we all ended up together" I state proud of theory.

She looked at me in surprise "Yes,I suppose that would explain it,I never thought of it like that"

I grinned at her,fighting back the urge to fist pump at thinking of something Raven didn't,she rolled her eyes but with a smile on her face when she saw my excited look, quickly she looked back at the book and began to read once more.I looked to see Cyborg grinning at me, I shook my head at him as he announced dinner was ready, knowing Star and Robin wouldn't hear him just yelling he announced it into the loudspeaker he programmed in when they started dating.I grabbed Raven's dish first and set it down softly before grabbing my ate in silence for awhile and I realized Rob and Star must've tired themselves out.

"Cy,you should probably put theirs in the fridge afterwards, I don't think they're awake or they're on the verge of sleep" I stated casually after I finished my tofu burger.

 **Lucky Bastard**

 _For once I agree with you_

"Yeah I figured, they never make it to supper anymore, i'm glad I put in sound proof walls before they got together" Cyborg shuddered.

I nod as I clean up my dish and put it into the sink.

 **It doesn't help with the smell...**

 _Hey be glad we don't have to hear it_

 **Pfft, whatever it still sucks**

I walk out of the room after a couple minutes of silence and made my way towards my room.

* * *

 **Raven's POV**

I zoned out for most of dinner after Beast Boy surprised me by getting my dish until Cyborg spoke "Yeah I figured, they never make it supper anymore, i'm glad I put in sound proof walls before they got together"

I roll my eyes, _It doesn't help with the waves of lust coming off the pair, effecting me_

After a few minutes of silence Garfield walked out of the kitchen that's when I got up to dispose of my dish.

"So, Rae, what's up with you and BB?" Cyborg asked as I put the dish into the sink

I turned to see him smiling "There's nothing up with me and Beast Boy" I state impassively.

"Yeah, and Robin doesn't have Star in his room right now" He says sarcastically picking up the couples plates along with his own.

"What leads you to believe there is anything odd between Beast Boy and I " I ask innocently.

"You know exactly what leads me to that conclusion Raven" He retorts

I roll my eyes "Well i'm asking aren't I"

"Oh beastboy I was reading about soulmates" He said in a very squeaky voice.

"That is not how I sound! AND not what I said at all!" I screech.

"You wanted to though" He smirked.

"Ugh!"I huff and stalk out of the room.

 _I can't believe him!_

 _ **But Raven you like him**_

 _Shut it Happy!_

I shut out the emotions thoughts and voices, focusing on changing into my pajamas and getting into bed.I turn on my side facing the door and tried to fall asleep,but it seems the couple were at it again.

 _This is going to be a long night..._

 **You could go see if Beast Boy is still awake**

 _I AM NOT SLEEPING IN HIS ROOM_

 **THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID**

I roll my eyes at happy's outburst,okay so I started it but probably would be good idea to see if he was still awake, only because his rooms the farthest away from their room, and being in a room with another person helps me focus on their emotions rather than the couple in the next room over, I sigh as I roll out of my warm bed and quickly grab my cloak to hide my exposing pajamas.

* * *

 **Beast boy's POV**

After I get into my room I sit around for awhile before I smell their...um...well you know.I quickly light a scented candle as I hear someone knock on my door, assuming it was Cyborg I yelled for them to come in, but as I turn around I saw it was actually raven.

 _That's odd, she doesn't ever come to my room_

"Robin and star are... yeah, so can I stay in here till their done" She asks timidly

I didn't even have to think about it before I she shut the door I grabbed a towel and stuffed it in the space between the door and the floor,though it only helped with the smell slightly it did indeed help.I glance at Raven, who looked extremely uncomfortable either because of the couple or because she is in my room.

I scratched the back of my head "Well you can make yourself at home, I switched beds awhile ago so there's enough room for both of us to sit"

I gesture at the bed (Which is now a full sized bed rather than a bunk bed)

She sit awhile before speaking quickly "Sorry for bothering you, it's just... my room is next to theirs and I can feel the waves of lust coming off them and it's easier to be in a room away from theirs and with someone else"

 **She has it way worst than us**

 _Yeah at least we can block out smells, but emotions... yikes_

"It's cool Rae, I wasn't doing anything anyway" I answer as I sit on the bed.

Their conversation lasted most of the night, unaware the couple had stopped long ago, they talked about books, music, even science before they realized how late it was and how tired they now they had shifted to having both their backs against the headboard and their legs stretched out.

He stifled a yawn so he wouldn't ruin the moment, but he knew they needed to sleep soon because there was crime almost everyday and if they were tired they could hurt someone midnight he shifted so he was laying down and on his side facing his companion, soon enough she laid down and they both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

 **Right so this is the updated version of Chapter two because I forgot I posted it and added more and fixed mistakes so ENJOY!**


End file.
